A Crazy New World
by VB-Queen34
Summary: So far, the story is about a new girl who has come to Hogwarts, meets the gang, and falls in love. Will be rated R later for sexual content.


"But, London is so far away from Brussels!" complained Emily. Bailey looked up from staring at the ground, to gaze at her blonde-haired best friend.  
"I know… but my parents felt like it was time for a change. I don't know…" She said, looking back down at the ground. The sidewalk had exactly 22 cracks, 3 stretching the full width, 1 going down the curb. Staring at the ground could be quite the learning experience.  
"Well… this is no fun at all. I mean, how is Damien taking it?" Emily asked, not fully aware of the pain of this question. Bailey winced just at the name.  
"He's….well…as well as he's going to get. We said goodbye last night, and I asked him not to come. Or he knew I would never be able to leave. And I have to," She replied, of her boyfriend of two years, whom she would now be leaving.  
"Well, things could be worse. At least you're not dead." Said Emily with a huge grin, clearly intent on this being funny. Bailey giggled.   
"Very true. Besides, we'll get to hang out on holiday and junk…so it won't be as bad as you're imagining it."  
"Well, alright. I guess you have five minutes to catch your flight, and that was a good 7 minutes ago… so you'd better get a move on." Emily said, reaching out and hugging her friend for the last time in who knew how long.  
"Okay… I'll miss you." Bailey replied, trying not to cry. Her eyes were full of tears though, and on seeing this Emily started crying.   
"I'll miss you." They finished hugging, and for a brief second as they pulled apart they just looked at each other, not knowing how the future would go. Then Bailey turned, and walked away through the gate in the airport that would lead her to a new school, new friends, and an ultimately new life.  
  
Bailey was an American teenager, who's mother fell deeply in love with a Belgian man. They'd moved to Brussels when Bailey was just 12, and immediately she'd discovered Emily, another little pre-teen who had the same interests, and rebellious streak that Bailey had. They'd grown up together, and at 16, Bailey was now moving to London. Bailey had started dating Damien at 14, and had discovered recently that maybe this move would be a good thing for the two of them. They were too serious, at such a young age she thought. She wanted to have fun, and she fully intended on keeping this ideal once moved into London. A new school with completely new people would be scary, but ultimately the adventure she felt she needed. The only really odd factor about this little girl, who by American standards was barely old enough to drive, was she was a witch. Her father was a wizard, and her mother was what her kind, would call a Muggle. Which just meant a "non-magical person". Schools for witchcraft were hard to come by, and not only had her parents had their sights on London for a long time, it contained the highest rated school for her kind that she could have possibly imagined. She never thought in a million years she would attend, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yet, here she was on a plane, about to land in Heathro airport, destined for this supposedly "amazing" school. She took a deep breathe as they began their descent, this was going to be an interesting move, to say the least.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the ripped old "Sorting Hat" as she had soon discovered it was called. She looked out to a sea of faces, to see a table to her left, decorated in red and gold, clapping and smiling. 'These must be fellow Gryffindors..' she thought to herself. She was a bit scared to get up, but soon a woman called Professor McGonagall took the hat off her head and gestured for her to join her new table. Upon arrival in London, she was greeted by the man who was famous around the world, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He had arranged to meet her personally, because of her special case. Students usually begin in their first year, but as Bailey was a transfer student, she would begin at Hogwarts in what was known as sixth year, and would be "sorted" into a house. A house, would apparently be like her family. They had their own tower in the castle otherwise known as Hogwarts, and had their own special school robes, took meals together, and had their own Quidditch team. She stepped down off the stool, and walked timidly over to the table. She noticed a few students further up the table motioning for her to come sit with them.   
  
"Hi," She said cautiously as she sat down in a seat a boy had pulled out for her.  
"Hey," he said quite chummily, "Didn't think it would be nice to force you to sit down there with the first years on your first day here." He said, with a grin. Bailey smiled.  
"Thanks," she said for lack of anything better to say. After all, she didn't know this boy, or the group of people sitting around her who were obviously staring at her without realizing they were doing it.  
"Oh, sorry," he said turning a bit red, "I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom." He said sticking out his hand for her to shake.  
"I'm Bailey Marsh," she said smiling broader, and shaking his hand. She'd been in the Great Hall five minutes and already met someone. Maybe this wouldn't so bad after all. She turned to look around at the people staring at her. A rather tall-looking red-headed boy reached across the table to shake her hand also.  
"What's up, I'm Ron Weasley," He said confidently.   
"Hi Ron, nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand. She was quickly introduced to the rest of the people around her. Two girl who seemed to be best friends, Parvati and Lavendar, Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan. Then a green-eyed boy with the messiest hair she'd ever seen introduced himself as Harry Potter.  
"Harry Potter?" She asked, almost opening her eyes a bit to wide to not be rude. He laughed.  
"I get that a lot, surprisingly." He said with a hint of sarcasm. She blushed a little.  
"Sorry, it's just that obviously I've heard all about you. I mean, things that go on at Hogwarts might not be believed all the time by everyone, especially the Ministry of Magic, but the whole world doesn't necessarily believe the Daily Prophet. My school had always believed you and Dumbledore, and the administration had a field day when Fudge finally declared Voldemort had returned." She said matter of factly. She had failed to notice Ron almost fall off his chair, Parvati spill pumpkin juice down her front, and Hermione gape at her. Harry on the other hand, grinned widely.  
"You said his name. Out loud, without a second thought." He said, still smiling. "Why? Everyone else refers to him as You-Know-Who around here."  
"Oh," She said stammering a bit, "Well, I guess you should make a trip to Brussels Harry. I am not the only one who says it. Of course, there are still people there who won't even talk about him, let alone refer to him as "You-Know-Who", but the students at my school are highly trained in the defense against the dark arts and taught to have no fear for him." Hermione looked interested.  
"Trained more in defense than anything else?" She asked.  
"Well, not more than anything else, but the class itself is much harder I guess. I don't know, we were taught that if a day came we had to fight, we should be ready, or be ready to die standing up for our side." She finished, to many more wide eyes around her than there had been.  
"Wow," exclaimed Lavendar in wide-eyed awe. "You must know loads of spells and things we don't!" Bailey laughed.  
"I doubt it. You've probably learned loads. I have no idea, though. I mean, it's my first day…" She took a swig of her pumpkin juice, and let this be the last thing she said for a while. People realizing they were ambushing her with questions after the comment she made, made them go back to eating the feast and chat amongst themselves for a while. She wouldn't have been surprised though, if they were talking about her. She wondered if this was going to be how it was for a while… nothing but stares and whispers. She'd read about Harry Potter, but never thought she'd be going to school with him. And how fortunate it was for her that she was in his year, and his house! She was excited for classes to begin, to move in, and see what happened. After the feast, she followed Ron, who seemed to know the way like the back of his hand, up long winding staircases and through many confusing hallways, to the Gryffindor tower. They stopped outside a portrait of a fat lady, in a pink frilly dress.  
"Is this it?" Bailey asked. She would have to remember all that? Oh well, it wasn't to incredibly different from home. Maybe a few more staircases, and it was a bit odd that they moved whenever they felt like it.  
"Yup, home sweet home. Fizzy Springwingers," Ron said to the fat lady in the portrait, who promptly swung open revealing a hole which led to the "common room." This was a room where everyone in the Gryffindor house could hang out. As she entered, she felt comforted by the appearance. Big comfortable chairs, a large bay window, and a blazing fire.   
"When Hermione comes up I'm sure she can show you to your room….as it is I can't go up to the girls dormitory." He said, and she could have swore he turned a little pink when he said this. Note to self: find out why Ron turned red when mentioning the girls dormitories. Was there a spell on them? Ron disappeared up a flight of stairs to her left, which she took to be the boys dorm, and she settled herself into a large cushy chair by the fire. She was soon dozing off when she heard the next few people come in. The girl had to be Ron's little sister. She looked far to much like him to be anyone else, and she was joined by Hermione, Harry, and Neville. The little red-haired girl came over to her.  
"Hi! I'm Ginny Weasley, a fifth-year and Ron's little sister." She said.  
"Hi, I'm Bailey… and I thought you looked an awful lot like Ron." She said, adding in the last part.  
"Well, yes… unfortunately for me." Ginny said with a smile, and Bailey laughed. At least her first day wasn't so bad. She thought she had actually made a few friends. Hopefully she would get to know these people and hang out with them in class and such. She wanted to be friends with her house, or she had the idea she might have problems. Ginny sprinted over to another chair by the fire, claiming it before Hermione could get there. Harry came and sat down in the chair between Bailey and Hermione, while Neville claimed a chair close to Ginny.   
"So, how was your first day?" Harry asked her.  
"Interesting. The sorting hat thing was a bit scary. I didn't realize I would have to sit in front of the whole school with a bunch of first years and have an old hat look inside my mind for my "best characteristics." She said, putting her fingers up and quoting the last part. Harry laughed.  
"Yeah, that was a bit scary when I went through it, too. Although, I was a first year, but all the same, standing up there in front of loads of people you don't know has a bit of a scary effect."  
"Haha, yeah," Bailey laughed. Then she caught Hermione looking at her, with an odd look on her face. A look that had it been on Emily's face, she would have taken it for jealousy. Of what, she thought. "Oh hey, Hermione, Ron said you could show me to the girls dorms? Or to my room..or whatever?" She said, being polite to the girl who didn't exactly looked thrilled to be conversing with her.  
"Sure I can." She exclaimed to Bailey's surprise. "Follow me, I can show you right now." She got up out of her chair, and Bailey said goodnight to everyone else and followed suit.  
"Thanks Hermione." Bailey said after she had showed her where she was to stay. Hermione disappeared back downstairs, and Bailey gazed around the room. Her things had already been brought up, and her snowy owl, Ewan, was cooing softly as it slept in it's cage. 'I thought they had an owlery here… wonder how come you're in my room…' She wondered. She had a four-poster bed, complete with drapes she supposed were to close when you went to sleep. Luckily for her, the three other people in her room were Parvati, Lavendar, and Hermione. Although, when Hermione had found this out, she didn't exactly look ecstatic. She made another mental note to later find out the deal with this. As for right then, she changed into her pajamas and decided she'd had enough excitement for one day.  
  
Meanwhile, in the common room…  
"Harry, do you think she is who she says she is?" Hermione asked concerned.   
"Well, I don't know. But I reckon so." He said. "Why?"  
"Come on…. Lord Voldemort just came back to power, and we suddenly get a new student, from somewhere she can't prove she's really lived, and she just happens to be able to say his name without even flinching! I mean, how many people do you know that can do that?" She cried, making a few very good points.  
"Well, not many you're right. But you can say it now, and so what would happen if you went to a different school and said that? You sure they wouldn't think the same thing about you? And, keep in mind, even if she was on his side, if that's what you're suggesting, his followers don't say his name either." He said, counteracting Hermione's attempt to discredit the girl they had just met.  
"Well, we'll just have to find out. Just don't get too close to her. The last thing we need is a teenage spy from him, who can work her way into our school, get inside information, and date the one person Voldemort would love to see dead." Hermione said with almost a snort.  
"Date?!" exclaimed Harry completely taken aback. "Who said anything about dating? We're still deciding if she's even trustworthy. Whose dating her?"   
"Harry, don't be thick. I saw how you looked at her the minute she walked into the Great Hall. And the look when you found out she was to be in Gryffindor. All I'm saying is be careful." And with that, Hermione got up, took her cat Crookshanks with her, and proceeded to the girls dormitory, leaving Harry there to think. Harry didn't think Hermione was at all interested in him, though in the past year he had to admit he had begun to like her a little, so he didn't believe she was coming up with all this out of jealousy. Hermione had always been the one to use her common sense and see things from a different point of view as everyone else. In fact, she had probably saved Harry's neck more than once using her intellect alone. 'Maybe she's right' he thought. 'Maybe she's a spy… but, she's so interesting.' Harry came to the conclusion that he thought the only reason he had looked even remotely interested in this new girl, was for exactly that. She was new, and believed his, Harry's story. Had claimed to believe him from the beginning, even when no one else did. She was just intriguing because of the few things he'd discovered about her, that was all. She was very pretty, but that was beside the point. He was purely interest in finding things out about her, like Hermione suggested. 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' as Moody would have said to him. With this ultimate decision, Harry decided he'd better catch some sleep, because classes would begin the following morning.  
Bailey, who was walking with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Harry, stopped at the notice board in the common room with them to check out which class they had directly after breakfast. When she had woken up, her owl Ewan was gone, so she figured he'd gone out hunting, or to the owlery she'd heard so much about. She was dressed in her brand new Hogwarts robes, decorated with an emblem of a scarlet and gold lion, the symbol of Gryffindor. She'd also discovered in her room a gold and scarlet scarf and glove set, which must be used when it's cold outside. She was excited to begin classes, to see the difference in the schools. Would it be harder? If she was lucky it would be easier. They discovered that first thing they had this morning would be Charms, with Professor Flitwick. Then double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, and finally double Divination with FirenzeProfessor Trelawney. Just as she was beginning to wonder why there were two teachers, they filed out to go to breakfast. Ron was complaining about having to listen to some "wacky old cook" but Bailey never found out who, because as soon as they had rounded the corner a ghost came hurtling up to them fleeing from the opposite direction.   
"Peeves, what are you up to?" Asked Neville.  
"Fleeing from the Bloody Baron!" Peeves said, hovering above them for only a brief second. "Someone's tipped him that I MIGHT have let off a few dung bombs towards Filch's office," he explained, before continuing to flee. A few of them laughed.  
"Peeves, what a troublemaker." Ron laughed. Bailey on the other hand, was looking at them all rather weird.  
"Ghosts just fly around your school like that?" She asked, disbelievingly.  
"Yes, they don't at yours?" Hermione asked curiously.  
"Well, not quite. Of course we've seen ghosts, and interacted with them, but they don't fly around school and talk to students whenever." She said indignantly.  
"Oh, hmmm." Hermione mumbled, "We have a lot of ghosts here, so unfortunately you'll have to get used to it." She said with a shrug.  
"We have a ghost for each house, also. Just as we have a head of each house. You know, the Transfiguration professor is McGonagall. She's also the head of Gryffindor house, and the Deputy Headmistress. Our ghost though, is Nearly Headless Nick." Harry interjected, as he seemed to be the only one who looked half interest in explaining all this.  
"Nearly headless? How can someone be nearly headless?" She asked, still not quite sure they were telling her the truth. Hermione laughed loudly.  
"I can remember asking that exact same question!" Apparently she had hit a subject Hermione was willing to talk about. Hermione proceeded to tell her the story of how Sir Nicolas had become "Nearly Headless Nick." Bailey decided Hermione was definitely the brains of this bunch, and maybe they had a chance of becoming friends then, because Bailey was pretty smart for her classes back home. Not that she was a goody-goody, she just did her work, as well as pulled pranks and played Quidditch. She thought her and Hermione could get on quite well actually, and it would be fun to have someone to study with. They all proceeded down the hall, a few of them exasperatingly as Hermione was now explaining not only Nick's story, but quite a few of the ghosts of Hogwarts to Bailey. They entered the great hall for breakfast, and as soon as they sat down at their table, a huge wave of owls came swooping in.   
"Ahh, the morning post." Said Ginny, who had sat down next to Bailey, who was now sitting between Ron and his little sister. Bailey could make out a white snowy owl making her way toward them, but stopping at Harry, and not her.  
"Harry, you have a white snow owl?" Bailey asked, knowing fully well the answer obviously had to be yes.  
"Yeah, her name is Hedwig. Why?" He asked a bit skeptical.  
"That's incredible, because I do too! Only mine is male, and his name is Ewan." As if hearing his name made him come, Ewan perched atop Bailey's shoulder at that moment with a parcel attached to his leg.   
"Awesome!" Exclaimed Harry, checking out Ewan. As soon as Harry had taken his letter from Hedwig, and Bailey had taken hers from Ewan, the two owls flew out together, looking the picture perfect image of each other.  
"Looks like we have something in common Harry." Bailey said grinning. She was glad they did, it might give them something more to talk about. She'd heard loads about Harry, but something about going to school with him and how handsome he was made her think twice about him.  
"Yeah we do. Well, we probably have lots in common. We'll just have to get together and talk and we'll see how many other of the same type of owls we have." He said with a bit of a laugh. Bailey smiled at the joke, as did Ginny and Neville. Hermione smiled faintly, but continued to look skeptical. The more she did it, the more Bailey thought she recognized it as disbelief in her, rather than jealousy. Or maybe a hint of both. Hermione looked down and checked her watch.  
"We'd better eat fast, we've spent too much time dillydallying and we could be late for Charms." She said taking a huge mouthful of pancakes. Bailey soon discovered though, that Ron would be the bottomless pit of the group. He ate twelve full pancakes, dripping in syrup, three helpings of scrambled eggs, drank four mugs of pumpkin juice, and had a good six pieces of toast. When he was done, it was all she could do to not stare at him.  
"Ron, you should weigh at least 400 hundred pounds for eating like that!" She said suddenly, and Ron looked at little surprised, before laughing heartily.  
"You're not the first person to think so." He said proudly. They all shared in a good laugh, before leaving the Great Hall for Charms.   
Bailey was glad they were all with her, or she was afraid she would never find her way to class. Of course they warned her that they were going to fun classes, more or less today, and the class she would learn to hate would be Potions, taught by Professor Snape. This was more the opinion given by the boys, not so much Hermione.   
"You three wouldn't hate Potions if you would just learn to keep your mouths shut and follow directions." She lectured them a bit. She had long since stopped trying to make them understand, but would nevertheless still tell them how she felt.   
"Come on Hermione. You know Snape hates us all. All the Gryffindors, especially me." Harry said. "We've stopped caring, we just hate him back." Bailey smiled a little at this, sounds like something she would do. Get even instead of making peace.   
Charms was a surprisingly interesting, but almost easy class. They began with a little review of important charms they'd learned over the years, then learned a hair-color changing charm, which was pretty fun actually. They did get a little homework, thought it was only to practice the swish of the wrist and wand pointing it took to do the spell, for their hair kept turning odd colors when they got it wrong. Neville and Seamus were paired up, and Neville was aiming to turn Seamus's hair from a chocolate brown to blonde, when he didn't "swish" right and turned his hair green with a bit of a purple frost instead. Of course, everyone decided that was better anyway, but it didn't help Neville much because he had still gotten the Charm wrong. It was now that Hermione eyed Bailey a little more, but stopped for a large enough portion of the class to have some fun with her. It seemed that Bailey was right about her, and they could be good friends because Hermione was very interested in how much she knew about Charms. They had paired up together in the class, and Bailey, purposely of course, not only straightened Hermione's bushy hair, which was not part of the daily plan, but turned her hair jet black, which didn't look half bad on her. For straightening, Flitwick had cried out how amazed he was and awarded Gryffindor ten points, but Bailey was quite confused as to what this meant until Hermione explained it to her. It seemed, every year you would earn house points all year, and at the end, the house with the most, won the House Cup. As competitive as Bailey was, she immediately vowed that Gryffindor would, and should win the cup.   
The rest of the day went quite well, and Bailey earned points in all her classes, as did Hermione, for knowing just a little more than needed, which always seemed to be the case with Hermione also. Surprisingly though, it didn't feel like a competition, it felt as if a healthy friendship was growing out of the knowledge that they shared this passion. Kind of a silly passion, but all the same, it was fun to know they had something this huge in common. It became very clear to Bailey that Hermione valued grades and studying, almost above anything else.   
That night in the common room, while Bailey was practicing the hair changing charm with Neville, who kept turning her hair a wonderfully dark shade of pink, and she kept having to tap her wand to her own head and change it back, Ginny was sitting next to her and so was Harry, and she couldn't help but eavesdrop because they had began a conversation about Quidditch. Quidditch was Bailey's favorite sport. Well, it was the only wizarding sport, but of course not the only Muggle sport, and Bailey knew a lot about both having one Muggle and one wizard parent.   
"So when is our first training session supposed to be?" Ginny had just asked Harry.  
"I'm not sure yet. I have been trying to book the Quidditch pitch for whenever we can, but like always Snape has booked it full for the Slytherins. I hope Thursday of this week will work out for everyone, because it was the only day I could get." He answered looking hopeful at Ginny.  
"Harry if you're gonna be Captain, talk to me like you should. Say, 'Thursday we'll have our first training session, and you'd better be there. I don't care what else you have going on, skip it. Quidditch is more important.'" Ginny said acting very serious. Harry laughed.  
"Okay, well, you had better be there then." He said. They were of course making fun of past Gryffindor Quidditch Captains, who had a habit of yelling at them an incredible amount. Of course it was helpful to the team, showing them discipline, but Harry wasn't going to be like that. He decided he would simply talk to them as equals and they'd all have a good season. They hadn't lost the Quidditch Cup the entire time Harry had been at Hogwarts, and he wasn't about to let them now that he was team Captain.  
"So you're Captain of the Gryffindor team, eh Harry?" Bailey asked as she turned her hair, once again, it's usual shade of black. Harry blushed a little, to her surprise.  
"Yeah." He said a little too strongly, trying to force the color out of his cheeks.  
"What position do you play?" She asked, just before correcting the swish of Neville's wand one more time.  
"Seeker actually. Do you play at all?" He asked curiously. Surely she didn't play Quidditch, she'd be his dream come true.  
"We could start a club, me and you." She said laughing. He looked at his with his eyebrows furrowed. "I am a Seeker also." She said noticing his confusion. Just then, Neville succeeded in changing her hair the blonde he had been aiming for, and she clapped excitedly for him. Neville was happy, and smiling he went to bed. Ginny had long since left after she noticed Bailey and Harry start up a conversation, and she had found out what she had wanted to know. So Bailey and Harry sat alone together in the common room, in chairs facing each other by the fire.  
"Seeker huh? That's impressive. Any good?" He asked eagerly. She just laughed.  
"Am I any good? I don't know that I can quite judge myself. Maybe you'll just have to see me play and judge yourself." She said.   
"Hmm, good idea. I'll check you out," He said. Realizing what he had said, he blushed again, and tried to re-state what he had said. "I mean, come see you play." He said quickly.  
"I knew what you meant," she said laughing a little. Surprisingly to Harry, he was very comfortable just hanging out with Bailey. For not knowing her, she was easy to talk to. And she was into Quidditch! The only girl he had ever had a crush on that was into Quidditch was Cho Chang. She was a seventh year Ravenclaw girl. Well, Cho was the only girl he had EVER had a crush on he supposed. Except Hermione, but he didn't know if he quite counted that as a crush. He had liked her a little, not enough to consider asking her out. At least, it hadn't come to that point. Wait, he was thinking about crushes, did this mean he had a crush on Bailey? No, of course not. No. No? No. "So, are you any good?" Bailey asked him, innocently enough. Little did she know!  
"Well, I've been Seeker since my first year here. And we've never lost the cup, so I would say I am good enough to keep my place. You'll have to watch me play though, and judge for yourself just how good you think I am." He said grinning. She smiled.  
"Deal. I have been dying to go for a fly ever since being cooped up on that plane for so long on the way here." She exclaimed excitedly.   
"You know," Harry said thoughtfully, "I believe we are having our first training session for the team Thursday, and also tryouts for the team that same day. We have a Chaser spot open, if you're interested. Sorry we have a Seeker, but anyone who loves Quidditch could probably handle being a Chaser. And you must be able to fly well to be a Seeker."  
"Harry, that would be incredible!! I loooove Quidditch, I would totally be a Chaser." She said, jumping up and giving him a hug. She had let her girly side jump in a lot, and Harry looked a bit taken back when she hugged him. "Er.. Sorry bout that." She said turning away from him so he didn't see her face.  
"It's alright." He said for lack of anything better to say. There really was nothing to say, he had liked her hugging him. She smelled good. "Uh, so… you know you still have blonde hair?" He said, immediately regretting he had not come up with something better, or at least continued the conversation on Quiddtich. She looked up, turned a little pink, and quickly changed herself back to a brunette.   
"Well, thanks for telling me about Quidditch tryouts Harry. Don't forget we need to go out soon, so you can see me fly, and vice versa. But right now, I think I am going to go to sleep. Sound good?" She asked, uncertain.  
"Sounds great. How about we go flying tomorrow? We only have two classes." He said, glad he had gotten up the courage to ask her to go flying, instead of just suggesting the idea of it.  
"It's a plan. Goodnight Harry." She said, turning to go up to the girls dorms. Harry wanted to smack himself in the head. 'Sometimes I am such a dork' he thought. Whenever it came to girls, he needed to get a grip. It was easy to talk to her, until he got himself tongue-tied! This never happened with Hermione! But that was the difference now wasn't it? Harry sighed, put his books and things he'd had out for homework away, he'd finished all but an essay for Professor Flitwick, and he had plenty of time before then to do it, he decided. When he got up to his four-poster bed, which was calling his name by now, he suddenly lurched forward onto the edge of his bed, clutching his scar. It was burning hot, and Harry had a desire, like so many times before, to do something rash, though he couldn't really tell what. He could hear something laughing, evilly and sinister, and someone else frighteningly screaming "No! No!" The voice made it out to be as if the person was being tortured. A thought was poking at Harry's mind…. 'go away' he thought, he wanted to hear this. He wanted to know what was going on, who was Voldemort torturing now? He knew it was him laughing, but was his torturing one of his Death Eater's? The thought at the back of his mind tugged even harder. He felt as if the name was about to be revealed, when it burst through his mind, "Occlumency" was all it said. He struggled to not think of the victim of Voldemort, even though he wanted to know so badly it was difficult to push it so far away. Then he thought of Sirius, and in doing so, the vision was gone. His scar prickled slightly, but burned no more. 'I will teach him my godfather didn't die in vain' he thought bitterly. He climbed into bed, now thinking that if today was only the first day, and already he was seeing things and hearing things he shouldn't, how long would it take before someone, or something, revealed itself this year.


End file.
